Une jeu de prof et d'élève
by Kitred
Summary: Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu où il ne risquait rien à par s'amuser alors qu'il avait semé de petite graine il récoltait une tempête phénoménale dans sa vie, il l'avait mérité non ? Pour le savoir, venez lire cette fic.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un jeu de prof et d'élève

Nombre de chapitres : 1 sur 8

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Couple : Naruto x Sasuke

Pairing : NaruSasu

Raiting : +10 ans

Résumé : Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu où il ne risquait rien à par s'amuser alors qu'il avait semé de petite graine il récoltait une tempête phénoménale dans sa vie, il l'avait mérité non ? Pour le savoir, venez lire cette fic.

Corrigés par ma magnifique Nono-chan, un grand merci à elle =)

* * *

Une jeune femme rousse était assise sur son canapé dans le salon. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux cette robe en soie était sa préférée car elle lui portait chance. La première fois qu'elle l'avait portée à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, un jeune homme l'avait bousculé avant de s'excuser. Elle avait senti son cœur battre la chamade face ce dernier, et n'avait pas réussi à parler alors qu'elle avait voulu lui demander un rendez-vous. Alors qu'elle avait pensé avoir tout raté en voyant l'homme faire demi-tour, celui-ci s'était arrêté et lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, cet homme était devenu son mari.

Elle portait aussi cette robe le jour où le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de son premier enfant. Son enfant l'avait appelée pour la première fois « Maman » quand elle la portait également. Tous les changements importants de sa vie, elle les avait vécus avec cette robe. Pourtant, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite alors qu'elle venait de l'engager, que cette robe allait changer leur vie à tout les quatre, en particulier celle de son fils. Non, pour elle, elle venait juste de trouver la personne qui allait enseigner quelques cours à son fils...

Lorsque son fils descendit de sa chambre, il lui dit qu'il venait de finir les devoirs qu'elle lui avait donnés il y a peu. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon chéri, je te présente ton nouveau professeur, Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Le jeune professeur regarda son élève. Un jeune homme blond avec des yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Il avait l'impression de voir deux diamants bleus, un diamant rare et tellement sublime. Cet adolescent portait une chemise d'un haut couturier ainsi qu'un jean de même valeur voire plus. Il s'approcha de son élève pour lui serrer la main.

« Enchanté professeur Uchiwa, je suis Naruto. »

Le blond suivait des cours à domicile parce que ses parents avaient peur que les élèves l'embêtent et que les professeurs ne soient pas assez dignes de confiance, même ceux des lycées privés. Ils préféraient donc sélectionner eux-mêmes les enseignants pour leur fils.

A son tour, Naruto détailla ce jeune brun en face de lui. Il portait une chemise blanche d'aucune marque qu'il avait rentrée dans son jean noir qui avait sûrement été acheté au marché. Naruto sourit à son nouveau professeur qui lui rendit son sourire en plus froid à cause du stresse.

« J'ai hâte de commencer avec vous.

_ Moi aussi. On commencera demain, comme convenu.

_ Oui... J'espère qu'on va s'amuser. »

Kushina sourit en les voyant s'entendre un peu. Naruto avait toujours réussi à faire fuir ceux qu'elle avait engagés, cependant il semblerait que son fils n'avait pas réservé ce sort à Sasuke. Si elle avait su à quel point elle ne se trompait pas… Son fils réservait bien un autre sort à son nouveau professeur, cependant elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait _ça_.

Elle raccompagna le brun dehors, le saluant et le remerciant de sa venue.

Alors qu'ils allèrent se coucher, tous étaient heureux. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour la même raison. L'une de ces personnes était contente d'avoir trouvé un professeur pour son fils, l'autre d'avoir trouvé de quoi payer ses factures et la dernière personne était ravie d'avoir trouvé un nouveau jouet avec lequel s'amuser pendant un moment.

S'ils savaient ce que leur réservait l'avenir, ils agiraient différemment, cependant... Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que le jeu mènerait à l'amour et la trahison. La vérité les conduira à la déception et la tristesse... Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir lequel de ces sentiments dominera.

* * *

Voici ma nouvelle fic, du moins le début ! Vous avez envie de continuer de la lire ? Sasuke professeur et Naruto élève, déjà fait et refait... J'espère quand même que cette histoire sortira du lot pour vous. Vous avez aimé ? Moins ou pas du tout ?

Un chapitre toute les deux semaines, posté soit le mercredi soir ou le jeudi (mon jour de repos, youpiiie!) ou le dimanche. Avez vous deviné le jeu au quel Naruto veut jouer ? C'est la première fois que je fais un Naruto ainsi, d'habitude j'aime le voir gentil et innocent mais je veux changer. Dites vous que j'ai eu cette idée juste en voyant une image que je vous montrerais quand la scène en rapport avec l'image arrivera.

Comme d'habitude, vous voulez être prévenu ? Je préviens par SMS ou si vous le souhaité par facebook (autant m'en servir un peu de ça). Pour les numéros de tel envoyé un MP sur ma page fb au nom de :

Kitred Yaoi.

Je vous dit à bientôt cher lecteur, au plaisir d'avoir votre reviews ! Bisouuu !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous en ce froid de décembre ? Où je suis il ne neige pas, mais les gens sont super intelligent et lave le sol dehors du coup j'ai plein de verglas ce qui est super bien pour tester son équilibre vous ne trouvez pas ? Ok, je fais que blablater sur ma vie qui vous intéresse alors passons de tout de suite au plus croustillant, ce qui concerne la fic.

Dans se chapitre il y a un jeu que vous pouvez essayer avec des gens, attention, à vos risques et péril ! J'ai aussi remarqué que l'autre chapitre/prologue était très cours celui-ci et les autres seront beaucoup moins court croyais moi ! Ce chapitre est la premier cour entre Sasuke et Naruto, vous allez voir que le jeu commence déjà fort !

**Choco97 :** Bonjour, merci pour ton commentaire qui fut aussi le tout premier ! La suite est là !

**Hinatanatkae :** Sasuke en baver ? Nooon, j'adore Sasuke, tout le monde le sait. Il ne va pas en baver mais souffrir ^^ Merci à toi d'avoir lu ma fic et de ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Miss-plume-blanche :** Début court je te l'avoue mais la suite moins, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

**BlackHeart : **J'adore ton pseudo ! Merci pour ta review, la suite est juste un peu en dessous, courage ! Je vais continuer ne t'en fait pas ! ^^

**Milou :** Ma Mi-chan ! Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi j'ai la flemme parfois ! Je vais bien, j'ai acheté tout les jouets pour mon neveu et mon frère, ils vont être pourri gâtés c'est deux morveux ^^ Les profs non-sadique sont très rare ! Ne t'en fait pas du retard, c'est rien.

Dans « Gay mag » il posait juste dans des magazines à faire baver, il n'était pas comme dans cette fic. Manipulateur pour s'amuser !

Le jeu du chat et de la sourie... Non, de séduction qui tournera mal.

Quand j'ai dit « même ceux des lycées privés » je parlais de la confiance de l'apprentissage de leur connaissance (élevé) aux enfants, car beaucoup pense que les professeurs de lycée privé sont/doivent être plus intelligents que les ceux des écoles publics.

L'amour... Je dirais plus tristesse à vrai dire, mais les deux sont de paire !

Je te laisse lire la suite Mi-chan ! Bisou, mata nee ^^

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Sasuke venait de rentrer de ses cours à la fac et se dirigea automatiquement vers la douche, il était complètement épuisé de cette folle journée. Les filles qui le harcelaient pour avoir un rendez-vous ou même pour ne recevoir qu'un baiser même soufflé, leurs cris stridents commençaient à l'énerver au plus haut point. Sans oublier les professeurs qui l'interrogeaient tout le temps quand personne ne voulait répondre. Il n'était pas le plus intelligent, il arrivait juste à retenir ce qu'on lui disait grâce à sa mémoire auditive plus développée que le reste de sa mémoire. Si en temps normal on ne retenait que dix pour cent des paroles lors d'une conversation, lui retenait au moins soixante-dix pour cent.

Il secoua la tête en sortant de sa douche, il devait reprendre de l'énergie et du courage pour son travail de professeur à un gamin qu'il trouvait idiot vu le sourire qu'il avait eu lors de leur rencontre. Il mit sa veste pour le protéger du froid de l'hiver et sortit sans oublier son sac pour les cours.

Il avait eu de la chance d'avoir trouvé ce boulot d'enseignant bien payé, il remerciait aussi son cerveau de pouvoir retenir autant d'informations car le salaire généreux était aussi dû au fait que Kushina Uzumaki voulait quelqu'un d'intelligent qui puisse apprendre à son fils tout ce que la personne savait. Ce travail se trouvait à une trentaine de minutes à pied de chez lui, il y travaillerait deux heures en semaine et toute l'après-midi le dimanche, son samedi était de libre. Même si ce travail prenait beaucoup de son temps, il allait pouvoir avoir assez d'argent pour payer toutes ses factures pour continuer à vivre dans son petit appartement seul.

S'il avait su, il n'aurait sûrement jamais accepté ce gagne-pain, car peu importe la somme d'argent qu'il allait gagner, cela ne guérira jamais son futur cœur meurtri.

Il monta dans le bus pour réduire son temps de parcours. Il gagnait vingt minutes grâce au bus, lui laissant juste dix minutes de marche. Il regardait les gens pendant son trajet en examinant leurs comportements.

Il y avait une vieille personne qui regardait dehors et secouait la tête dès qu'elle voyait un enfant. C'est vrai qu'il était assez tard, presque sept heures du soir, pour des enfants de moins de dix ans. Sasuke comprenait parfaitement la consternation de cette dame.

Le brun pouvait apercevoir des hommes revenant du travail complètement épuisés, la mine triste et fixant le sol ou bien la vitre sans vraiment la voir, réfléchissant certainement à leur avenir ou à ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur vie. A quel moment s'étaient-ils trompés de route au cours de leur vie ? Combien d'erreurs avaient-ils fait jusqu'à maintenant ? Auraient-ils été heureux dans une autre vie ? Quand pourront-ils arrêter cela ?

Puis, il y avait un adolescent qui écoutait une musique à fond avec un casque énorme sur les oreilles. Etait-il sourd ? Si la réponse était non alors bientôt elle deviendrait « oui ». Il bougeait sur place pour « danser » et murmurait les paroles qu'il ne devait sûrement pas connaître par cœur car très peu de mots étaient prononcés un peu plus fort. Comme les gens qui chantent une chanson en ne connaissant que le début et la fin... Pauvre garçon, se dit Sasuke, il devait avoir énormément de tensions en lui pour s'agiter autant.

Le brun s'étira un peu avant de descendre à son arrêt, se dirigeant vers le portail de la maison. Le portail était ouvert comme le lui avait indiqué Kushina la veille, il y pénétra et alla sonner à la porte. Il ne fut pas étonné que ce soit Naruto qui lui ouvre, ce qui le surprit surtout ce fut de le voir en jean craqué avec un maillot blanc presque transparent, il n'était pas du tout ainsi la vieille. Cette tenue le rendait assez mignon aux yeux de Sasuke. Le torse musclé de son élève était parfaitement mis en valeur. Le brun avala sa salive et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre qui lui servait de salle de classe.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il découvrit une pièce plus grande que son appartement. Un lit se trouvait sous la fenêtre qui était juste en face de l'entrée. A gauche de la porte se trouvait une immense armoire qui faisait tout le mur, elle était remplit, et d'après ce que pouvait lire rapidement le brun, il y avait des romans mais aussi des livres d'école pour surdoué.

Le blond était-il un surdoué ? Sasuke allait voir ça.

L'enseignant rejoignit le petit blond jusqu'au bureau. Il y avait des livres sur la matière qu'ils allaient justement travailler, _La culture japonaise._ Pour sa mère il était important qu'il connaisse et comprenne les cultures du monde, donc aujourd'hui ils étudiaient la culture japonaise sur ordre de la patronne.

Sasuke s'installa sur le siège que lui indiqua Naruto et ce dernier se mit à ses côtés.

« Tu as lu quelques livres si je ne me trompe pas.

_ Oui, je vous attendais et j'ai juste voulu m'occuper. »

Naruto fit un grand sourire à son professeur puis posa sa main sur celle du brun, prenant le livre des proverbes. Il prit ensuite la main de Sasuke, la posant sur le livre.

« Aidez-moi à trouver la traduction de ce proverbe s'il vous plait... Pro-fe-sseur U-chi-wa. »

Le brun fut troublé par la façon dont le blondinet avait dit cette phrase, une façon tellement sensuelle. Il se mordit la langue en se disant qu'il devait sûrement se faire des illusions. Sasuke se racla la gorge, lisant le proverbe qui posait problème à son élève.

_« La femme infidèle a des remords la femme fidèle a des regrets.»_

Sasuke était assez gêné de parler de ça avec un inconnu, surtout que ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Finalement, ce garçon n'était pas si intelligent que cela. Si Sasuke pouvait savoir à quel point il se trompait...

« Cela est simple : _La femme infidèle a des remords la femme fidèle a des regrets._

_ Et cela veut dire quoi ?

_ Une femme qui couche avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle est mariée le regrette tout le temps. Une femme fidèle à son mari regrette de ne pas aller voir ailleurs.

_ Je vois... Je ne comprends pas la notion de regrets et de remords, c'est notre choix, il faut toujours assumer ses choix.

_ … Il est plus facile de dire cela que de le faire.

_ Effectivement. Vous avez été infidèle ?

_ Non et pour répondre à ta seconde question, je n'ai pas de regrets. »

Naruto hocha la tête en se disant que son plan se déroulait assez bien. Son enseignant parlait plus facilement qu'il n'aurait pu le croire, il allait en profiter pendant ses deux heures de cours. Sasuke fit travailler son étudiant sur quelques mots et leurs significations, mais le blond ne parlant pas japonais, il devait donc le lui apprendre avant de continuer. Sasuke trouvait que les proverbes pouvaient être utiles pour apprendre, de plus il les trouvait vraiment magnifiques et ils nous permettaient de réfléchir sur nous, sur notre vie. Philosopher avec les plus belles phrases du monde.

« Je peux vous poser une question un peu... personnelle ?

_ Vas-y, je ne te promets pas de te répondre.

_ Comment c'est d'étudier avec d'autres personnes ? »

Cette question surprit Sasuke, il se souvint que Naruto suivait des cours à domicile depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait donc pas connu les études comme la plupart des gens. Il chercha ses mots, voulant lui répondre clairement.

« Quand on est en primaire, on s'amuse avec les autres, c'est assez bien pour le peu de souvenir que j'ai. Au collège, tu essaies de trouver de vrais amis mais étant encore chez les ''petits'' tu te fais critiquer de long en large. »

Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt, se souvenant de toutes les insultes qu'il avait reçu car il était froid et n'arrivait pas à s'attacher aux gens.

« Et au lycée ? Dit Naruto en le coupant dans ses pensées tristes.

_ Quand j'étais au lycée, j'avais quelques amis. On pensait plus à s'amuser qu'à réviser. Et maintenant à la fac, on est couvert de devoirs mais on échange des pensées constructives. La fac est bien mieux que le reste. »

Quand il eu finit sa phrase, il put voir le regard brillant de Naruto, complètement fasciné par les paroles du brun. Sasuke aurait juré avoir vu des étoiles dans ces magnifiques diamants qui servaient d'yeux à ce jeune homme. Face à cette réaction, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de baisser sa garde, et sans s'en apercevoir, il s'attacha un peu à son étudiant... Pour son plus grand malheur, mais cela il ne le savait pas encore.

Ils continuèrent de travailler tout en discutant un peu d'autres choses. Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout dire à Naruto, les grands yeux innocents du blond avec sa bouille d'ange donnaient envie de lui faire confiance, de lui parler de tout. Le blond était au courant de ses atouts et savait comment en jouer avec les autres, surtout sur ses parents.

« C'est vraiment sexceptionnel tout cela.

_ Pardon ?! »

Sasuke regarda Naruto, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il avait bien entendu ? Le blond avait bien dit « sexe », il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à croire cela. Il espérait avoir mal compris.

« J'ai dit que c'était exceptionnel tout ces proverbes.

_ Oh... Oui... »

Le brun ne savait pas comment réagir, son cerveau venait de lui jouer un tour assez obscène car maintenant il avait le mot « sexe » qui se répétait dans sa tête, mot répété par la voix de son élève de façon différente, allant de la tournure normale à la tournure sensuelle et suave. Il voulait que le cours se termine et vite.

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un long soupir passer ses lèvres alors que sa main se posait sur sa tête, grognant. Il donna un coup de poing à son matelas et se tourna, n'étant pas à l'aise sur le ventre. Il fixa ensuite le plafond, il n'avait jamais remarqué que les rayons de la lune qui tapait sur ses vitres se reflétaient sur son plafond d'une façon à faire un sourire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lui faisait faire une grimace de mécontentement avec ses sourcils qui se baissaient de plus en plus pour les froncer au maximum. Il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer durant le cours et ensuite pendant le trajet, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être à demain, surtout si son cerveau recommençait à faire ce jeu idiot.

Ce cerveau avait joué avec ses nerfs, plaçant le mot « sexe » ici et là quand Naruto lui parlait sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. Son étudiant avait en plus souvent posé sa main sur sa cuisse, Naruto avait dit qu'il était très tactile et quand il avait demandé au brun si cela le gênait, ce dernier avait lancé un « Non, touches-moi autant que tu veux. » Naruto lui avait juste souri alors que le brun avait rougi en se rendant compte de son sous-entendu maladroit et non voulu. Par chance, le blond ne l'avait pas comprit dans ce sens là et était directement passé à autre chose. Sasuke le remerciait intérieurement de ne pas avoir relevé ou dit quelque chose à ce sujet.

Lorsque Sasuke l'avait laissé pour monter dans le bus, il avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Quel erreur, son cerveau avait continué avec le mot « sexe » avec en bonus des images de Naruto le lui répétant à l'oreille. Il avait pu ressentir la chaleur sur sa cuisse bien que la main de Naruto ne soit plus là. Sa main était toujours placée au milieu de sa cuisse alors pour quelle raison son cerveau l'avait faite aller et venir puis l'avait arrêtée sur l'entre-jambe ? Il avait eu une érection dans le bus, sous les yeux de tous.

Bien entendu, son érection aurait pu passer inaperçu si le gamin qui se trouvait juste devant lui avec sa mère n'avait pas crié « Mamaaaan, le monsieur y a son zizi qui gonfle ! »

Tout les passagers l'avaient regardé avant de pouffer ou de rougir de gêne. Le brun avait aussi fait parti de la deuxième catégorie. Cela avait été gênant, mais moins fasse à ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Et oui, la mère avait expliqué à son fils ce qu'était une érection ainsi que les méthodes pour la calmer, et l'enfant étant curieux comme beaucoup à son âge s'était alors approché de Sasuke pour le couvrir de questions comme « Tu penses à qui pour avoir une érénection ? » ou bien « Tu vas l'enlever avec quelqu'un ? » et celle qui fit rire tout le bus : « Ton zizi il est amoureux de ta main ? », à ce moment là, le brun partit du bus, temps pis s'il avait trois stations à faire à pied.

C'était pour cela qu'il était rentré chez lui énervé, une érection toujours là, et s'était allongé dans son lit en souhaitant que le temps s'arrête ou alors qu'il se réveille après une sieste pour se rendre compte que le cours n'avait pas eu lieu, qu'il était en retard, et qu'il devait se dépêcher pour prendre le bus. La lune et les étoiles avaient sûrement entendu son souhait, ce fut pour cela qu'elles se mirent à briller plus, pour rire de lui car elles exaucèrent son cauchemar, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bel et bien la réalité.

Il finit par s'endormir avec comme seul mot en tête un prénom qui se répétait : « Naruto ».

Le détenteur de ce prénom se trouvait dans sa chambre, installé à son bureau devant son ordinateur, discutant avec un ami.

_« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?_

__ Bien,_ répondit le bond, _le plan se déroule comme je l'avais prévu._

__ Manipulateur... N'oublie pas, je veux des PREUVES !_

__ Tu les auras, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Je te laisse, je dois me réveiller tôt pour les cours._

__ Ok, bye. »_

Naruto éteignit son ordinateur, puis se glissa sous les draps en arborant un sourire de vainqueur. Son plan se déroulait comme prévu, il allait continuer longtemps à « sexercer ». Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge, toutes les allusions qu'il avait fait à Sasuke sans qu'il ne le remarque remontant dans sa mémoire tandis qu'il s'endormait.

Chaque jeu à des conséquences, même le simple jeu du chat et de la souris. Il exclut une personne du groupe des souries qui font tout pour se sauver du prédateur. Mais quand le prédateur change de camp, l'ancienne proie se retrouve fuit par les autres alors que l'ex prédateur devient l'ami des autres. Toujours à exclure quelqu'un peu importe la raison... Mais dans le jeu de Naruto... Le prédateur est dans le camp ennemi... Cela changera-t-il pour autant les règles ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

Je dois avouer que les « sexecercice » sont tiré de HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER, je m'en suis souvenue en écrivant cette fic ! Le passage du gamin dans le bus a été rajouté pour que la fic est une petite touche d'humour dans cette longue chasse au Uchiwa ! Vous avez trouvez cette scène marrante ou inutile ?

Je dois vous avouez que je ne pensais pas que des gens veillent encore lire des fics entre professeur et élève vu tout ce qui sort mais je suis contente qu'elle plaise !

La suite arrivera dans deux semaines, cela vous a plus comme chapitre ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Une review ?

A bientôt !


End file.
